


A visit To Stonehenge

by chessa



Category: Dark world - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Humor, Other, Stonehenge Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa/pseuds/chessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selvig was one of my favorite characters and I disliked how they made a joke out of him. Here is a different version of the Stonehenge incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit To Stonehenge

A Visit to Stonehenge

Selvig stretched and yawned. As much as he hated to leave the Tesseract, he was too tired  
to continue. A nap and a shower.Walking by the makeshift kitchen, he grabbed some coffee and a few cookies. Stepping into the darkened TV room, he noticed Loki.

“Do you mind company?”

Loki shook his head.

Setting down in his chair, Selvig glanced over at Loki. The younger man looked terrible.Deep exhausted circles under his eyes, his hair unwashed and tangled. He slouched in his chair, long legs spread out, arms dangling over each side. Chin resting on his chest he looked barely awake. He was ragged and worn out.

“Loki, you do not look good. You should rest.”

Loki shook his head. “I will rest later when all this is over.”

Selvig shrugged and looked at the TV. A special of Stonehenge. He had a passing interest of it. Barrow digging held little fascination for him, not when he had an unlimited starscape to study.

Loki though was staring intently at the screen. “What do you know of it.?”

Selvig replied, “It’s dated back to the Bronze Age. It’s on a leyline.It’s a British historic site along with Hadrian’s Wall.”

Loki nodded. “Do you know what it was used or created for?”

Selvig shrugged again. “There are so many theories. It’s a calendar, an observatory, a temple for Druids, a graveyard for dead kings. No one really knows. That is why it’s so popular, the mystery of Stonehenge.

Loki glanced at Selvig. “It’s a gate.”

Selvig gave a start. “To travel? Like you people do?”

Loki said, “Yes, but we never used it. But it was a gate. At certain times it would activate and the ancient people from all over would use it. A great deal of knowledge of time, magic, astronomy and math came from the study of this gate. It was a closely guarded secret but gradually others found out. The Roman Empire knew of it, at least it’s ruling class. That is why they tried to conquer the Celts for so long. But they could not.”

“My word, I certainly can’t blame them. But why did it close?”

Loki said, “I do not know. But it is possible Stonehenge could be reopened. It might be only dormant.” Loki straightened up and leaned toward Selvig. “It could be you. You have a great knowledge of astronomy and theoretical physics. Maybe you could be the one to operate the Stonehenge Gate.”

Selvig drew in his breath. It might be plausible. He and Jane spent several years tracking anomalies, the Rosen Bridge. He even had data on the Asgardian Bifrost.How he envied them, to travel with such ease. No spaceships, no spacesuits. It would be many years, if ever before Earth could travel to other worlds.

Now, it was within their reach.

To have their own Gate. Without the need of the Tesseract and powerful equipment needed to open it. They would not have to depend on the dubious protection of Asgard and other realms. They could have their turn to journey to the stars. He knew how to sustain the portal once it was open. He had learned much from the Tesseract.

The possibilities were endless. He and Jane would have unlimited funds to complete their work. Guest speaker at science conventions, TV appearances, a glorious return to Culver University. He was not a selfish man. He would share what he learned with the scientific community.

Selvig stood up slowly. First things first.Later, he could travel to Stonehenge. He would have the equations and best times worked out. And some of his equipment would have to be modified… “I will think on it. Thank you, Loki.”

“No problem.”Selvig was almost to the door when Loki suddenly snapped his fingers. “I knew I was forgetting something. You have to be sky clad.”

“Skyclad? But isn’t that..”

“Naked” replied Loki

“But why is that?’

Loki shrugged. “ Something about skin transference. I do not know, we never used it. But I know that was how they did it. The ancient Celts.”

Selvig frowned. That wasn’t good. He remembered the Celtic rituals, druidic ceremonies; they even ran into battles unclothed. “I’ll have to remember that as well.”

Alone again, the young god watched the TV special and suddenly grinned. Sometimes you have to create your funny moments.

Selvig had finally made it to Stonehenge. The chilled wind pulled at his clothes. He was not looking forward to this. But the time for convergence was very close. He looked around. Most of the tourists were huddled together, either on the shuttle bus or back at the visitor center. Did Stonehenge have it’s own security force? He wasn’t sure. He flashed his scientific credentials to bring his equipment with him. He also had wire cutters in case the area was fenced.

Bit of a surprise actually.Photos of the stones had made them seem like towering monoliths. Nor did photos show the paved road driving by the site. He could hear the noisy traffic of cars.

Selvig took a deep breath. He yanked off his sneakers and pulled off his jacket. The rest of his clothing followed. He would have to be quick. He did not have much time.

The police and news crew came much faster than expected

 

While Ian signed the release forms for his “father”, Darcy watched the hallway. When Selvig was brought up, he smiled see her. He had not seen Darcy or Jane for so long. At a coffee café the story came out. Selvig had a dreadful time .Both times, at the police station and at the so called hospital he tried to explain his position. He was not a pervert. He had scientific data to back him up. Danger was coming that could end their world, and no one believed him. One joker made a comment about his shoes

“But sir, why the nude scene?”

In a low voice, Selvig explained about Loki and their past conversation

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Loki is the God of Mischief and Lies and you knew that!!!”

. “I know, he is just so convincing.” Selvig sighed and stared down at his coffee.” I made a damn fool of myself.”

Darcy put a hand on his arm. “You were under the control of the Tesseract.It wasn’t your fault.That arrogant shithead .I’d tase him so hard his eyes would light up and his head would spin around.”

Selvig looked up. “How much of me was filmed?’

Darcy hesitated then shook her head. “Most of it,”

Ian said helpfully, “But a lot of you was pixelled. It could have been worse.”

 

When Jane found out, courtesy of Heimdell, she was furious beyond words. Her beloved Erik, her partner, mentor, and comrade, had been compromised .Made a fool of.All of his renowned work in astronomy, physics, His sterling reputation as a man of respected intelligence and academics overshadowed by the footage of the nutty naked professor of Stonehenge.

When she saw the culprit walking calmly beside Thor, she could not stand it. In a burst of rage, she jumped up and slapped him across the face.

“That was for Erik and Stonehenge!”

Loki smirked. “He did it? I was so hoping he would and I missed it.”

Jane snarled back. “No one else missed it! It was broadcast in every TV in Europe!”

Loki turned to Thor. “Can we see it when we get back? Those nice friends you made with the Avengers must have a copy.”

Thor sighed and grabbed Loki’s arm. “Come on”

This was going to be a fun voyage with these two


End file.
